El ángel de los niños
by atadalove
Summary: Desde el cielo, un niño estaba listo para bajar a la tierra pero tenía miedo. El momento llegó y Dios habló con él haciende saber que un ángel lo cuidaría y despues de saber su nombre, se fue con una sanrisa en el rostro. Desde ese momento, amo a su ánge


**Hola... espero que les agrade ésta histora de amor que les traigo...**

**Quiero aclaras que las preguntas y respuesta del niño y Dios, no son mías ¡OK!... lo demás sí, es decir, los lugares, los gestos,**

**los miv... EL FINAL, ect...**

**bueno, les dejo con la historia y ya saben:**

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo los tomé prestado jejeje XP...**

** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ El ángel de los niños Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

En un hermoso jardín donde el agua es de cristal, las flores son de luz, las calles son de oro, los pegazos vuelan, lo unicornios galopean libremente, entre muchas maravillas más…

Un pequeño niño con los cabellos tan dorados como el mismo sol y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, está solitario en tan hermoso jardín… estaba triste y sentado en una nube cuando de pronto sintió una presencia a su alrededor…

-¿por qué estás triste… Naruto? –preguntó una voz haciendo eco

-m-me dicen que me vas a enviar a la tierra hoy pero,… ¿cómo viviré tan pequeño e indefenso como soy? –preguntó abrazando sus piernas.

-entre muchos ángeles escogí uno cuidadosamente para ti. Él te cuidará. –le respondió e hizo que el aire llevara al niño y lo condujo por el hermoso jardín hasta una gran puerta cubierta de hermosos diamantes.

-pero dime... En el cielo no hago nada más que cantar y sonreír… ¿eso basta para ser feliz? –bajó la mirada y miró a una hermosa flor de luz con los colores del arcoíris.

-tu ángel te cantará, te sonreirá todo el día y serás feliz. Sentirás su amor. –dijo y el niño frunció el ceño.

-y… ¿cómo entender lo que la gente me hable si no conozco el extraño lenguaje de los hombres? –se apió de la nube.

-tu ángel te dirá las palabras más bellas y dulces que puedas escuchar… con mucha paciencia te enseñará a hablar. –el niño levantó la vista y vio a una luz con forma de hombre a su lado.

-y… ¿qué haré cuando quiera hablar contigo? –preguntó con tristeza y la luz tocó la perilla de la puerta.

-tu ángel te juntará las manitas y te enseñará a orar. –la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron.

-he oído que en la tierra hay muchos hombres malos… ¿quién me defenderá? –alzó la mirada y rió con nostalgia al ver muchos ángeles volando y el techo era totalmente celestial.

-tu ángel te defenderá aun acosta de su propia vida. –caminaron a través del enorme salón.

-pero estaré siempre triste porque no te verá más, señor. –dijo preocupado.

-tu ángel te hablará de mí y te enseñará el camino para que regreses a mi presencia. Aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado. –extendió su mano al frente y se abrió un portal frente a ellos. Se escucharon voces terrestres y el niño se asustó pero con mucha valentía caminó hacia el portal… _"confío en mi ángel. Mi señor lo eligió"_ se dijo para sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa.

La luz empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo y el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido…

-¡señor mío!... si ya me voy dime su nombre, ¿cómo se llama mi ángel? -preguntó apresuradamente

-su nombre no importa. Tú sólo le dirás… -el niño sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y... desapareció.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Un año después en la tierra… se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño oji-azul.

El cumpleañero estaba jugando con una peli-azul y dijo, casi a todo pulmón, sus primeras palabras. El padre del niño casi se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca y se fue a buscar a su esposa corriendo.

-ven tienes que escuchar esto. –le dijo mientras llevaba a su esposa con el cumpleañero.

-espera Minato… aún no termino. –dijo sonriendo por la actitud de su marido, ya estaba frente al niño.

-¡vamos Naruto… dilo otra vez! –le animó Minato mientras lo sostenía. El niño miró a la hermosa peli-roja con larga cabellara que estaba frente a él y extendió sus brazos para ella lo sostenga y así fue.

"_su nombre no importa. Tú sólo le dirás…."_

-MAMÁ. –pronunció el niño haciendo que le salieran lágrimas a la mujer de larga cabellera peli-roja que lo sostenía.

_Las primeras palabras de un bebé siempre son dedicadas a las madres…_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**_ Tus brazos siempre se abren cuando necesito un abrazo. Tu corazón sabe comprender cuándo necesito una amiga. Tus ojos sensibles se endurecen cuando necesito una lección. Tu fuerza y tu amor me han dirigido por la vida y me han dado las alas que necesitaba para volar. Mamá... te amo._**

** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Espero que les haya gustado...**  
><strong>y sepan que las madres son una vendición de Dios... <strong>  
><strong>Estoy segura de que el amor más parecido al amor de dios es<strong>  
><strong>el amor de una madre... como ella no hay igual.<strong>

** Hasta el próximo One-shot… BYE...**


End file.
